


Seven and a Half

by quartetship



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Final. Eight hours."</p>
<p>"Seven and a half..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven and a Half

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on beautiful artwork by tumblr/deviantart user 'nhaingen'.
> 
> College themed one-shot; Stan's first person perspective. Kyle builds pillow forts while studying. 
> 
> Relationship is a little hard to determine in this one, but I like to think it's implied. :)
> 
> \--

"Kyle?"

I stage-whispered into the low light of the dorm room, groping the wall to find the lamp switch. It was after midnight, and I knew - even despite the complete lack of response - that I wasn’t alone. I could hear typing. I found the light and flipped it on, but what I saw made about as much sense as an empty room would have.

He had built himself a strange-looking fort in the floor of our dorm, with an ottoman, two blankets and every odd pillow we owned. With his feet propped up and his netbook balanced on his stomach, he barely nodded my way, not so much as glancing up at me. I looked at my bare bed, then back at him as he typed without pause.

"Final" he absently sighed. "Eight hours." He glanced down at the corner of the screen, shook his head slightly and corrected himself. "Seven and a half."

I slid my coat from my shoulders and threw it onto my empty bed just before collapsing there myself. I’d never been happier to be laying down, even on a nasty-ass stained mattress. I must’ve made some kind of ungodly noise because when I raised my head again he was staring at me.

"How was work?"

"Spectacular. New kid called off so I had to help close. I just wanna sleep for like two weeks."

"We have a final in—"

"Seven and a half hours. I know, dude." I peeled my uniform shirt off and traded it for the sweatshirt hanging from my bed post. "I thought we already studied for that one."

He looked back at his laptop screen and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, but I’ve heard that those last few chapters are gonna be on there, too.”

"The ones we didn’t cover? Why the hell would we test on something we don’t know, Kyle?"

He tipped his head backward over the mound of pillows stacked behind him and looked at me. It was something, somewhere between a glare and the look a kid gets right before their bike hits a tree. He looked almost as exhausted as I felt, even though I’d been the one on my damned feet for eight hours that night. I sat up, kicked off my shoes and checked the time.

12:48 AM

I sighed as I thought about the hours of sleep I’d surely be losing.

"I guess I’ll make some coffee."


End file.
